United World Art Academy: Mizuki's Realisation
by Pumpion
Summary: Poor Mizuki, she has a hard time coming to terms with her feelings for her new friend, Raivis. Mentions of potential Nyo!Japan x Latvia, a very rare pairing indeed. Don't like, don't read, based off of RP characters.


Yay, another story based off of RP :D Although this one isn't exactly based of an actual RP, it's based in between RP events, if that makes sense.

* * *

Focusing to do some homework shouldn't have been too hard for Mizuki; she was smart, and could have done it fairly quickly. Yet at the time it seemed like one of the hardest things in the world. Why? She couldn't stop _thinking_ about one particular student at United World Art Academy, Raivis. They had clicked right away, quickly becoming friends, bonding over books and music. They were only friends, so _why couldn't she stop thinking about him_?

She sighed and looked down to the paper in front of her, where she noticed she had been absentmindedly writing his name in katakana. Thank goodness it wasn't English writing, because if her roommate, Emma, had walked in and seen… She rubbed out the pencil marks and cleared her head as best as she could. ' _Now isn't the time to be thinking about Raivis-kun_ ,' she thought, ' _I need to finish these math problems for tomorrow_.'

After what seemed like hours, but was in reality about only one, she was done. 'There, that wasn't hard,' she said to herself. Looking over to the clock, she realised what time is was and quickly got changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed.

But sleep would not come easily for the small Japanese girl. No, it would not be so kind as to allow her just a few hours of much-needed rest, because it had been that cruel for the last few nights. Frustrated, she opened the window by her bed and looked at the stars as the cool November air gently blew her dark chin-length hair from her slightly pale complexion. Across the courtyard separating the boys and girls dorms, she noticed a few lights were on. Maybe one of them belonged to Raivis. Maybe he was working on a story, she had yet to read one of them, yet she was sure they were amazing.

' _Strange, why do I feel like this?_ ' she thought, noticing the warm feeling in her heart, and the flutter in her stomach. ' _It's November, so it should be getting colder. Why do I feel so warm?_ ' She sighed and reached over to her diary. Maybe writing would help her sleep, her brain was a bit overactive still, after all.

' _Diary,_ ' she wrote, ' _I can't sleep tonight, so I hope writing will help. I went to the music room with Raivis-kun again today. He played the piano and I played the violin. He plays better than he says he does, but he's like that about a lot of things. He also doesn't stutter as much around me, which should be a good thing, but I think it's cute how he stutters._ ' Wait, did she just write that? She quickly went to erase it, but realised she had written in pen. Oh well, it was in Japanese anyway, and nobody at UWAA could read Japanese except for her older cousin, Kiku, and one of her best friends, Hana. She looked over her previous entries and noticed a lot of them mentioned Raivis.

" _I found a boy who had fallen today, he looked new. His name is Raivis, and he seems nice. He stutters a lot, and he seems a little shy, but that's alright. I really want to get to know him better, he seems really sweet._ "

" _Today was Raivis-san's birthday, I got him a little teddy bear, which isn't much because I only found out when his birthday was two days ago, but he seemed to be really happy. We had lunch together in one of the secret parts of the school._ "

She smiled as she read over the entries and the warm, fuzzy feeling returned. ' _Again, why do I feel like this?_ ' she thought, ' _I've only felt like this once before, when… Do I like him?_ ' The realisation hit her like a brick wall, and her blush grew darker. If someone had walked into the room she would be thankful all the lights were off. 'I think I like him,' she whispered to herself. It suddenly made sense. Why she felt nervous sometimes around him, why she couldn't sleep at night, why she felt so warm and fuzzy even when it was cold out. She lay down and finally managed to get to sleep, with her last thoughts being ' _I like him…'  
_

* * *

The next morning she was up as early as the curfew would allow her to be on the weekends. Already dressed, she had ran to Hana's dorm as fast as she could, even though it was only down the hall, and knocked, quietly enough so as not to disturb her roommate, yet loudly enough to get Hana's attention. _  
_

'何それ、美ちゃん?' asked Hana as she groggily opened the door, 'とても早い…'

'Hana-chan, it's serious!' said Mizuki, pulling her out of the dorm and to her own.

'What was that for, Mi-chan?' asked Hana once they had gotten to her room.

'Hana-chan, I think I like Raivis-kun,' she said quickly.

Hana stared at her for a second. 'Mi-chan, slow down. What did you say?'

'I think I like Raivis-kun.'

This time Hana understood, and her eyes widened. 'EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?'

'Hana-chan, shhh!' Mizuki quickly placed a hand over Hana's mouth and listened for any stirring in Emma's room. When she was convinced that there was none, she removed the hand. 'I only realised it yesterday, but, I feel happy when I'm with him, and I get the butterflies, and I get nervous and sometimes blush, and-'

'Mi-chan, remember what happened last time?!' said Hana, 'he broke your heart!'

'But Raivis-kun is different,' said Mizuki, 'he's different! He's so sweet and kind, he would never-'

'That's what you thought about Feliciano-san!' she retorted, slightly louder, 'but we know what happened with that! You spent Christmas Eve with him, and then he told you he was dating someone else!'

Mizuki's breathing hitched slightly. She had been doing well in forgetting what had happened last year, and she was hoping to continue to forget. But it was obvious that Hana hadn't forgotten. Tears started to well in her eyes. 'I-I know what happened before, but this is now,' she said, 'it _will_ be different, I promise, Hana-chan.'

Hana sighed and hugged Mizuki. 'I-I'm just worried,' she croaked, a lump forming in her throat at the sight of Mizuki crying, 'you said you loved _him_ before, and he hurt you. But,' she released Mizuki and looked her straight in her slightly red eyes, 'if Raivis-kun _does_ hurt you, promise that you won't shut yourself off like me. Don't push people away, don't be like me. It doesn't suit you at all.'

She nodded. 'It doesn't suit you either, Hana-chan,' she said, her voice shaking, 'remember when we were in elementary school? You were so different before those rumours, you were so kind and caring, but you also help me, and Yin-chan too. If you're willing to give me a chance with Raivis-kun, I want you to have a chance with other people. Don't be afraid to make friends.' Mizuki hugged Hana tight.

'I heard what you did for Alfred-kun,' she added, hoping to change the subject, 'that was amazing!'

'I just thought you would be angry if something happened and I could have done something,' she said, 'it doesn't mean anything.'

'It means everything, Hana-chan! You saved his life!'

'Tch, maybe he won't refer to himself as the 'hero' as often now,' she said, slightly annoyed at the mere _thought_ of the second-year.

'Maybe he'll refer to _you_ as the hero instead!' Mizuki shrugged, 'come on, it's a nice day today, why don't we get something from the bakery today, and some hot chocolate.'

Hana allowed a small smile on her face. 'That would be nice,' she said.

* * *

A/N: Even though this is written by the muse of two of the characters (Mizuki and Hana), the events are completely fictional and outside of roleplay. Also I don't own Hetalia, it belongs to Himaruya Hidakazu-san, and I don't own the ring with the RP (United World Art Academy), the idea is that of neon-vargas on Tumblr. I own my interpretation of Nyo!Japan (Mizuki Honda) and 2p!Nyo!Japan (Hana Kuroyama), but I don't own the characters themselves. The interpretation of Latvia (Raivis Galante) belongs to maslyanitsa-yumcha on Tumblr, and the actual character belongs to Hima.

何それ、美ちゃん – What is it, Mi-chan?

とても早い… – It's too early…


End file.
